There are many devices for connecting one object to another. In one general class of connecting devices, a pin member, attached to one object, is provided for engaging a corresponding receiving means, e.g., hole, in another object. The pin member may be provided with latches of some type which are radially movable, relative to the axis of the pin member, from retracted positions in which the latch members would allow insertion and withdrawal of the pin member into and from the hole, and expanded positions in which the pin member would be locked in the hole, releasably connecting the first and second objects. Most devices of this general type are manually operable. Some such devices have been developed for operation in remote applications such as space and provided with motorized latches which allow remote operation. However, such motorized latches are relatively complex and costly. If such mechanisms do not provide for remote motorized operation, they may be designed for manual manipulation by occupants of a space vehicle, requiring extravehicular activity for manipulation thereof. Extra-vehicular activity is, of course, subject to certain risks. Whether such connecting devices are operated, in space, manually, or by motorized mechanisms, many improvements therein are needed.